Batteries have been used for decades to supply power to a variety of different electrical and electro-mechanical devices. Early batteries, referred to as disposable batteries, were simply used until depleted and then discarded and replaced with one or more new batteries. A newer type of battery, referred to as a rechargeable or secondary battery, is capable of being recharged and then reused, therefore offering economic, environmental and ease-of-use benefits compared to a disposable battery.
For many applications in which multiple batteries are required, a battery pack is used in which the batteries are housed within a single or multi-piece housing. Although initially battery packs were relatively small, for example housing just a few batteries, many battery packs used today, such as those used in hybrid and electric vehicles, house tens to thousands of cells. As such, battery weight is of critical importance, as are manufacturing simplicity and cost. Additionally, due to the large number of cells required for such a sizeable battery pack, it is important that the batteries can be safely and easily transported, stored and assembled with minimal risk of battery shorting. Accordingly, what is needed is a simplified cell design that reduces manufacturing cost, weight, and the risk of shorting. The present invention provides such a design.